Ladrón de recuerdos
by oxybry
Summary: ¿Por qué me contrataste? Una pregunta simple, una respuesta que no lo es. La imagen no me pertenece.


**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ni Ghost Hunt, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **LADRÓN DE RECUERDOS**

—¿Por qué me contrataste?

¿Por qué?, era la pregunta, una pregunta sencilla, pero aún hoy no sabía cómo responderle.

 _Porque te conocía antes de conocerte._

¿Cómo lo explicas?

Todos asumen que su gusto por el té tiene mucho que ver con su nacionalidad británica. Después de todo, los ingleses son conocidos por su particular gusto por el té. La bebida era apetecible, no podía negarlo, pero su fascinación con el té, comenzó con una taza astillada muchos años atrás, del otro lado del océano en la penumbra de un orfanato. Sí, en ese entonces tenía a Gene y eran el soporte del otro, pero mientras Gene sonreía a pesar de luchar con sus propios demonios y lograba un semblante de normalidad en su vida, Oliver sabía que su vida nunca sería normal, y los altercados causados por él cada par de días eran un recordatorio de ello. Los demás le temían, decían que era peligroso; no fue mucho tiempo después que comenzó a aislarse, encontró refugio en los libros y en la compañía silenciosa de Lina, una de las cuidadoras que siempre le facilitaba nuevos libros, ella no lo molestaba para que jugara con los otros niños, simplemente lo dejaba ser. Tenía una bonita sonrisa y ojos amables, murió poco antes de que fueran adoptados, pero siempre tenía una taza de té que estaba astillada en su escritorio.

 _—_ _¿Por qué no la tiras? Está astillada —preguntó, cediendo finalmente a la curiosidad._

 _—_ _Porque es un regalo de mi hermano mayor._

 _—_ _Pero, está astillada —replicó._

 _—_ _Sí, pero no la cambiaría por nada —dijo con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _No lo entiendo._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo? —dijo ofreciéndole la taza._

 _Tuvo miedo, todo el tiempo veía cosas que no quería ver, pero los ojos cálidos de su cuidadora le mostraron que no había nada que temer._

 _Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con la taza, fue transportado a un lugar desconocido, las risas que venían de algún lugar a su derecha hacían eco, las voces procedentes de lo que suponía era el jardín tenían una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Caminó hacia la puerta y vio una imagen que siempre guardaría en su mente. Una imagen que le traía calma. Las dos mujeres sonriendo mientras bebían el té y veían a la pequeña niña castaña siendo elevada en el aire por su padre, con risas gozosas que calentaban su corazón. Vio a la niña tropezar la taza, mientras mordisqueaba una galleta y caer, astillándose en el proceso, también presenció las lágrimas y a tres adultos que entre palabras dulces y sonrisas la consolaban._

Una memoria feliz, no era suya, pero se sentía como si lo fuera.

Y un día conoció a Mai, debió haberla dejado ir, no haberla arrastrado a su mundo, uno lleno de peligros y amenazas constantes, pero no pudo, no cuando al rozar su mano, volvió a ver la imagen de todos aquellos años, las risas, la calidez, las voces.

 _—_ _Lo siento, tía Rina —lloraba la niña._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, Mai-chan._

 _—_ _Pero la rompí._

 _—_ _No, solo está astillada. Ahora cada vez que la vea pensaré en ti. En los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos._

 _—_ _¿De verdad?_

 _—_ _De verdad. Ahora ¿qué tal si tú y yo preparamos más té?_

 _—_ _Tu té es horrible, tía Rina._

 _—_ _Bueno, supongo que tienes que enseñarme —rió la mujer a todo pulmón y los otros dos adultos en el jardín se unieron a sus risas._

 _—_ _Mamá dice que si haces el té con amor sabe mejor._

Era ella.

¿Cómo explicas que la conocías antes de conocerla?, ¿cómo explicas que tu primer recuerdo de felicidad y paz, es un recuerdo que no te pertenece, un recuerdo que debería pertenecerle solo a ella? ¿Cómo explicas lo egoísta que has sido y el por qué no fuiste capaz de dejarla ir? ¿Cómo le dices que ella es más cálida que ese recuerdo? ¿Cómo explicas que desde entonces cada vez que sus pieles se rozan la imagen permanece pero los protagonistas cambian?

No lo haces.

...

* * *

NA. El cambio de nombre de la tía de Mai se debe a la diferencia de pronunciación de su nombre en inglés y japonés. Gracias como siempre a mi Beta por el título y por sus increíbles aportes.


End file.
